Thriller
by MARVELlous-phangirl
Summary: Walking back from a Halloween party, the big four/five/six come face to face with a herd of zombies. Is it a hoax? What happens to those who think it is?


**Hey guys! I know it's a bit late for this but I really wanted to write a Halloween fanfiction! (just a oneshot of course) so here it is.**

_Darkness falls across the land_

Elsa and her friends were walking home together on the thirty-first of October. They had just come from the spookiest Halloween party ever. They all lived on the same street so they figured why not?

They walked down a damp silent path, surrounded by houses all with lights out. The smell of fire and candy lingered in the air from the bonfires and trick-or-treaters three hours earlier.

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

It was nearing midnight and the group were only half way home. The group consisted of: a vampire, Jack Frost, a mummy, Flynn Ryder, three terrifying banshees, Elsa Winters, Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch, and, sad to say, a dragon, Hiccup Haddock.

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

The three boys were taking it in turns to tell their most horrifying ghost stories.

"...'we don't have a clown statue! Get out of the house now!' The clown was never discovered, no matter how much the children moaned about him!" Flynn just finished telling his spooky tale.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel was positively shaking and therefore threw herself into his arms.

"I think that's enough scary stories for today!" Jack said, aware that one special girl of his was also shaking, looking paler than usual.

_To terrorize your neighbourhood_

"Come on!" Merida groaned, "It's not like it's actually real!"

"You're gonna jinx it!" Hiccup snapped.

"Oh! Right! So...a real life zombie is just going to show up behind me is it?"

_And whosoever shall be found_

In the distance, the group heard a loud, unpleasant groan.

"You jinxed it!"

_Without the soul for getting down_

"It was probably just some tree falling down!" Merida snapped back at Hiccup. She never believed in ghosts. Or werewolves, or anything of the supernatural. And that must have been her downfall.

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

The cold atmosphere was thickening. As was the paranoia of two girls and maybe even one boy.

_And rot inside a corpses shell_

The moaning started again. This time, closer. It sounded human, almost.

The group trudged on, most thinking of possible ways they were going to die tonight.

Then they walked past the local graveyard.

Rapunzel let out a whimper and clung to Flynn's arm. She was expecting to see bodies, crawling out of the tombstones.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

Each member of the party had noticed an unusual smell fill the air. They walked on, however, ignoring the gnawing inside their brains.

Well, most walked on, all but one.

_The funk of forty thousand years_

"Guys.." Rapunzel cried with tears in her eyes, white, shaken and pointing towards the graves in which the dead were supposed to be buried.

From what used to be a bed of grass and stones, they now saw clumps of mud surrounding each and every gravestone. The grass was ripped, holes gaped up and the moaning got closer.

_And grisly ghouls from every tomb_

The moaning was now right behind them. Cold breath sent shivers down their necks.

"Elsa," Jack said, "If we don't make it tonight, I have to say, I l- love you!"

"I love you too Jack!" She screeched.

They all turned around to see a patrol of rotting corpses right behind them.

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

"Very funny guys!" Merida went on, "Where are the hidden cameras?"

The herd of infected ignored the terrified teenagers and focused on the curly ginger haired girl who had so much doubt in the situation.

Some lifted their arms up to touch her but she backed away fiercely.

_And though you fought to stay alive_

Merida stepped backwards, away from the group of zombies and said, "V- very funny g-guys!"

_Your body starts to shiver_

They continued towards her, "You can stop now! I kn-know this isn't real! Please! Just stop!"

The group of hormonal humans watched helplessly as their friend got bitten and scratched by all the mindless zombies.

_For no mere mortal can resist_

Merida emerged from the group of zombies with her skin a sickly white. Her banshee dress was torn and her hair lost the liveliness of its ginger colour. Her eyes were now black hollows, her skin stretched across her bones.

Flynn, obviously terrified, said "All in favour of running home, please manifest it by the uplifted hand!"

Each of the group raised their right hand then sprinted off in the direction of their homes.

_The evil of the thriller._

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Incase you were wondering, i didn't write the poem that was in italics! I got it from Michael Jackson's Thriller.**

**Let me know what you thought of it in a review! **

**Personal Question of Halloween: What is your favourite Halloween song?**

**Mine would have to be either thriller or ghostbusters!**

**xx -SEH**


End file.
